<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unconventional Ode by persistent_pedantry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232621">An Unconventional Ode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry'>persistent_pedantry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at an ode, based on how much older cats like to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unconventional Ode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="italic">The day comes with her sunlight,</p><p class="italic">And the forest wakes from slumber;</p><p class="italic">Sunrise comes: the new day’s delight-</p><p class="italic">A new day with leaf and lumber</p><p class="italic">Save for me and you, my love, who ne’er will be sundered.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">Our love, through night, unparted</p><p class="italic">Through the shame that others bear,</p><p class="italic">You and I, through lands uncharted</p><p class="italic">We explore, we know not where,</p><p class="italic">Away from the sadness, my love, that the future will bear.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">Far through the lands unseen</p><p class="italic">Soon, my love, we must depart;</p><p class="italic">As I return where sunlight gleams</p><p class="italic">To that which drives us apart</p><p class="italic">To wander without you, my love, to hunt the river’s trout and carp.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">For now, my love, I‘m without you</p><p class="italic">Again to break my body’s fast</p><p class="italic">But someday, I’ll needn’t leave you</p><p class="italic">I’ll be one with the earth, at last</p><p class="italic">I’ll be with you forever, my love, and I may be content at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>